


passion and desire

by chrobins



Series: nilefonse collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: here's another addition to a nilefonse universe. they are much happily devoted to one another, and indulge in a night of love-making[these works are not chronological]





	passion and desire

“Come here, beautiful.” Niles beckons, watching as Alfonse shyly walks over to the large bed. Even atop the fine sheets and threads, Niles has had no appeal for the throne, for power. Indulging in the prince’s body, however, is something he truly desires. Maybe Niles has thought it would be too late for a second chance at love, but Alfonse has disproved that theory so quickly.

 

It started out so quickly, a fleeting glance, a gentle touch, a sweet promise of more meetings...and a revolutionary kiss that brings Niles to his knees. And now he has the prince of Askr dressed in absolutely nothing, climbing on his lap and pressing Niles to the curve of his soft cheeks. “You really think I’m beautiful?” Alfonse questions, reaching behind him to slowly stroke Niles’ cock.

 

“Babe, I think you’re stunning.” Niles cooes, his hand pushing away soft, navy strands and resting on a soft blushing cheek. “More than a thief like me can ask for.”

 

“A thief?” Alfonse questions having already dismissed the fact that a man’s past does not decide his future, especially for Niles. “Maybe so...you’ve stolen my heart.”

 

Niles chuckles, bringing Alfonse in for a quick but gentle kiss. “My soul belongs to you, my dear Alfonse.” Niles whispers, nosing Alfonse’s cheek gently. “My life...my everything...rests in your hands, my prince.”

 

Alfonse gasps at the sweet confession, gasps even more so as he guides the tip of Niles’ cock to his entrance, spreading light precum with the mix of his prepared oils over his hole. “Let me show you how much this heart beats for you.” Alfonse sighs, rolling his hips against the tip, feeling pleasure begin to wash over him already. 

 

Pushing Niles further into the lavish pillows, their chests press together, hips slotting against one another like the perfect fit. Niles watches the contortions on Alfonse’s face, pairs it with the sinful feeling of his cock slowly spreading open his prince, the tip fully catching inside. “That’s a good boy.” Niles croons, encouraging his lover.

 

With tiny gasps and gentle moans, Alfonse sinks his hips down fully on Niles, pressing his hands to Niles’ chest to gain balance. “Hah...it’s so deep...I can feel your pulse inside me…” Alfonse closes his eye, leaning his head back in pure delight.

 

Niles leans forward, gently sucking on the expanse of Alfonse’s neck so beautiful displayed for him. He feels Alfonse gasp between his hips, a chokes cry of surprise and pleasure. Not as dark, but a pink mark still presents itself on pale skin, making Niles very pleased. “Does it feel good to be marked by me?”

 

“Gods...everything from you makes me feel so good…” Alfonse looks back to Niles, rolling his hips, letting Niles stretch him out. “Am I good for you, Niles?” He asks, his eyes dark and hungry with lust, a sight granted only for Niles to see.

 

“So good…” Niles asnwers, voice deep and gruff. His hands smooth down Alfonse’s sides, making the prince shiver before he stops at his waist. “You’re so good to me.”

 

Alfonse smiles. “Really?” His smile grows brighter. “Ah...that’s good.” He presses back against Niles, shifting himself in a way that gives him more mobility with his. “Let me do this…” Alfonse bites his lips at first, raising his hips and whimpering as Niles slid out of him. But he sank back down again before they’d separate.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ baby.” Niles moan, moving his hands out to squeeze his lovers ass cheeks gently. “You wanna do that again?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Alfonse breathes, shaky as he lifts his hips again before dropping them again. “Was that good?” He asks, bouncing his hips slowly, squeezing his walls around every inch of Niles’ cock.

 

“Mmm, it’s so good, Alfie.” Niles sighs, leaning his neck against the cushions behind him. He still has a nice view of Alfonse’s backside, watching his sweet cheeks bounce with each thrust. He licks his lips at the pretty view. “You’re such a good boy.”

 

Alfonse shivers with the compliments, moaning with no restraint. His mouth hangs open, his heavy gaze on Niles. “Niles…” He whimpers, gasping every time Niles’ cock hits him so deep. He feels completely stretched, raw and soaking wet with each thrust. The pleasure of his own hips working to coat his lover’s length is exhilarating. “Oh Niles…”   
  
“Good boy, Alfie...you feel so good...so tight.” Niles gently pulls Alfonse’s cheeks apart, both of them gasping in unison. “You’re gonna make me cum....”   
  
Working a bit harder to bring his lover to completion, Alfonse rocks his hips in a much quicker pace. Drool drips down his cheek as he moans, almost unable to contain himself. His cries for Niles grow louder, his walls clench even tighter. And then Alfonse slams his hips down one last time, his whole body convulsing with his orgasm.

 

“Oh baby...you came so hard.” Niles brings one hand to the back of Alfonse’s head, cradling him against his chest carefully. “Did my good boy like that?”

 

“Mm,” Alfonse whispers, “but I came so fast...I…” He sighs in defeat, feeling a bit too selfish to cum on his own. 

 

“It’s okay, beautiful. I love that I could make you cum so well...you enjoyed it, hm?”

 

Alfonse nods, resting his head briefly on Niles’ chest. “It felt so good...did it feel good for you too?”

 

“Of course.” Niles smiles, petting his adorable prince. “Are you tired now, Alfie?”

 

Shaking his head, Alfonse sits up with a bit more determination. “I want to make you cum…” Alfonse smiles, kissing his cheek as a sign of apology. “Let me…” He lifts his hips up, crying out lightly at the loss of his lover’s cock. He feels so empty…

 

Sliding down the expanse of Niles’ body, Alfonse finds a comfortable spot on his belly, resting his head on Niles’ inner thigh. “Oh, Alfie, are you going to swallow down my treat?”

 

Alfonse offers a sly smile. “I want it so deep, Niles.” He teases, his dirty talk a result of being Niles’ lover. He starts off shy, gently grasping the cock at the base. He flicks his tongue against the tip, gasping at how slick it was still. “Niles...I love you…”

 

And that’s all the warning Niles gets before his lover’s lips are wrapped so sweetly around the head of his cock. Alfonse takes his time, suckling on the head and rubbing his tongue against the slit, teasing him. “Alfie, I’m gonna cum so fast if you keep doing that.”   
  
But it encourages Alfonse more, making him want to work for his treat. He sucks on the head a bit more, moaning around it before pulling away. He takes a moment to ready himself, relaxing his throat and letting his tongue lie flat in his mouth. Alfonse gives Niles a loving gaze before he takes to the task at hand.

 

Not being his first time, Alfonse has adjusted to the girth over the times they’ve been together, the years they’ve dedicated to one another. He takes Niles in his mouth, easily sliding down until his nose tickles the fine hairs near the base. He pauses briefly, giving another sweet gaze to Niles before he took the cock even deeper, hitting the back of his throat.

 

The moan that leaves Niles is low, deep, and completely genuine. He nearly loses it, his hips shaking and aching to thrust upwards. But Alfonse doesn’t let him off easy; he sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks tighter and humming around the entire length of his lover’s cock. 

 

That’s all it takes, with the added sight of Alfonse’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock, to make Niles cum. And he does so just as hard as Alfonse had, a writhing, exhilarating orgasm that rocks through his body like a storm. And Alfonse...the sweet and innocent boy, takes the hot rush of seed down his throat, dripping like liquid gold without any hesitation.

 

It’s a talent of the boy, one Niles would have never guessed, to take cock and semen alike so deep in his throat and to come up for air like any other breath one takes. “Ah...Alfie...you…” Niles groans once more as Alfonse draws his mouth back to the tip. He uses a free hand to stroke Niles’ cock, milking him of every last drop into his waiting mouth.

 

There’s a small giggle between Niles’ legs, and Alfonse crawls back up to his chest. He opens his mouth for Niles to see, letting him watch the sticky cum coat his mouth. And he closes his mouth, swallows and hums, and lets Niles see that he’s taken his treat. 

 

“You...are such a good boy.” Niles sighs, bringing the boy in for a much longer and much needed kiss. Alfonse crawls up even more, his lips burning with passion as their tongues dance just as their passionate lovemaking had been. “I...love you, Alfonse.” Niles breathes when they are apart, both of them completely and utterly love drunk.

 

“I love you, Niles.” Alfonse echoes right back, slotting their bodies together once more and indulging in the delight of kissing Niles until their lips grew sore and the weariness of night separated their lips ‘til morning come. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
